1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing method and apparatus therefor, for extracting a keyword from document data and translating the keyword into another language.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known a document processing system capable, in case of storing multiple document information as a data base, of attaching a keyword to each document information and retrieving desired document information by entering such keyword. Such keyword is usually prepared and attached either by the operator for each document information or automatically by an application program.
For automatic attachment of the keyword to the document information with a computer, there is known a method of extracting a word, serving as the keyword, from the document information. For such keyword extraction, there is known a method of investigating the frequency of appearance of the words in the document data and extracting the keyword by statistically processing the frequency.
In case document data is written with a language other than the Japanese language and the keyword of such document data is to be read and displayed, it is desirable to display such keyword after conversion into the Japanese language. In such translation of the keyword, difficulty arises if the keyword has plural translated words. For selecting the proper translation of a word, it is necessary to understand how such word is used in the entire document. For understanding the meaning of the keyword, there is consequently required additional information such as the preceding and succeeding words of the keyword and the context thereof.